Achtung, da kommt was von oben!
by Mary-Sue-aka-Da-Stupid-Girl
Summary: Rufus verliebt sich in Bartleby und kehrt zur Erde zurück, um die "Alte Truppe" um Rat zu fragen....R&R bitte!


So, jetzt habe ich mich entschlossen eine Geschichte zu Dogma zuschreiben. Ich kann mir denken, dass sie sicherlich jeder bescheuert findet. Aber damit ich weiß, was ihr von der Geschichte haltet, setze ich sie doch auf ff.net. Vieleicht findet sie ja doch einer „gut". *Hoff* Naja möchte nicht länger drumrum reden, also lest sie.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Achtung, da kommt was von oben  
  
Es war ein schöner sonniger Sonntag Morgn, andem Bethany, Jay und Silent Bob spazieren gegangen sind. Bethany war sich die ganze Zeit mal wieder über Jay am aufregen, denn er hatte wie immer nur ans Ficken gedacht. Daher das Silent Bob das schon gewohnt war, sagte er nichts dazu. Er sagte nicht nur nichts dazu, denn er war insgesamt ein sehr stiller Mensch. Das beste Gegenteil ist Jay, der denkt nur ans Ficken. Wenn er nur noch fünf Minuten zum Leben hätte würde er ficken. Diesen Vorschlag machte er Bethany, doch die lehnte dankend ab. *Verständlich* Dieser schöne Sonntag Morgen, veranlsste die drei eine kleine Runde durch den Wald zugehen. Die Sonne schien auf sie herab, die Blätter der Bäume raschelten, der Wind säuselte leicht um sie herum und brachte ihre Haare zum wehen. Überall flogen und saßen Vögel, die ihre Singkünste von sich gabem. Einfach ein herlicher Tag dachten sich die Drei. Naja, Jay ausgeschlossen, der nervte Bethany wieder mit: „Ey, komm lass uns ficken!" Doch die hörte nicht zu und genoss die schöne Atmosphäre. Nach einer Weile hörten sie komische Geräusche am Himmel, doch man konnte nichts erkennen. Die Geräusche wurden immer lauter, doch immer noch war nichts zu sehen. Kurz darauf entschlossen sich die Drei sich auf eine Bank zu setzten, was sie dann auch machten. Doch sie saßen dort nicht alleine. Azrael saß auch dort, neben Bethany. Weil die Drei ihn nicht leiden konnten, redeten sie nicht mit ihm. Keiner konnte Azrael leiden, nur seine treuen Gefährten die Drei mit den summ Skates. Einfach schrecklich die drei, jedes mal wenn sie angefahren kommen summen sie. Das kann man nicht lange mitmachen. Nachdem Azrael auf der Bank saß, wurden die Geräusche lauter und lauter. Als ob jede Sekunde etwas von oben herab kommt und es kam auch etwas. Silent Bob schaute nach oben und erblickte einen kleinen schwarzen Punkt, der immer näher kam. Er fragte sich natürlich, was es sein könnte, aber ihm fiel nichts passendes ein. Weil dieses Ungetüm immer näher kam entschloss er sich Jay und Bethany wegzuziehen. Nachdem er das getan hatte kam eine menschliche Gestalt zum Vorschein. Sie kam einfach vom Himmel gefallen und mitten auf Azrael. Der lag dann platt gedrükt auf dem Boden und versuchte Luft zu bekommen. Doch auf ihm saß ein Mensch mit schwarzer HautfarbeBethany, Jay und Silent Bob kannten diesen Menschen, es war Rufus der dreizehnte Apostel. Wie immer war er splitterfasernackt. Das war mittlerweile üblich, immer wenn er auf die Erde kommt, hat er nichts an, dann muß Silent Bob ihm immer seinen Mantel geben, solange er keine eigenen Klamotten hat. Jay regt sich dann total auf, denn Rufus könnte ja mit seinem besten Stück an den Mantel kommen, obwohl es noch nicht mal Jays Mantel war. Einfach komisch dieser Typ und immer bekifft. Während Jay sich weiter aufregte gab Silent Bob Rufus seinen Mantel. Der inzwischen aufgestanden war, weil Azrael sich beschwert hatte. „Geh runter von mir du kleine Schwurtel. Ich kann es absolut nicht leiden, wenn nackte Männer auf mir sitzen." „Ey, keep cool, bin ja schon aufgestanden. Besser?" „Viel besser." Rufus hatte sich zu Bethany und den anderen beiden verzogen und Azrael stand ganz alleine da. *Der Arme* Sie wollten eh nichts mit Azrael zu tun haben, also entschlossen sie sich zu gehen. Die Vier redeten darüber, warum Rufus wieder zur Erde gekommen war. Er sagte zu ihnen: „Ich hab mich total in Bartleby verknallt. Ich weiß er ist ein Engel, aber ich liebe ihn trotzdem. Wenn er seine flügel ausbreitet, einfach himmlisch." Das war erstmal ein Schock für die anderen. Damit haben sie nun überhauptnicht gerechnet. Wie üblich dachte Jay nur ans ficken und hat gesagt: „Was soll das Alter?! En kannst du doch garnicht ficken. Denk doch mal nach." „Es denken nicht alle nur ans ficken, so wie du Jay. Also ich hab damit keine Probleme. Ausserdem ist das meine Sache, was ich mit ihm im Bett mache. Kümmer dich um deine ``Privaten`` Angelegenheiten." „Nun ja, wenn du dich in den Grigori verliebt hast können wir nichts dran ändern.", sagte Bethany. Jetzt herrschte wieder diese grausame Stille, niemand sagte etwas. Doch dann unterbrach Rufus die Stille. „Ich muß ihn finden, ihm sagen, was ich für ihn empfinde." Kurz nachdem er das gesagt hatte, sind sie an ihrem Haus angekommen. Sie gingen hinein und setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer. Daher das Rufus hundemüde war, legte er sich sofort ins Bett. Er konnte aber nur ein paar Stunden schlafen, dann wurde er durch die Stimme Gottes geweckt. Wer könnte es anderes sein als Metatron?! Dichter weißer Rauch stieg auf, eine dunkle mystische Stimme erklang. Der Rauch verzog sich und eine richtig dunkle Menschengestalt erschien. Vor Schreck zuckte Rufus Körper zusammen, er kannte Metatron zwar, aber so eine Show hätte er jetzt nicht erwartet. Rufus machte seine Augen auf und schaute direkt in die von Metatron.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
A/n: Das ist das erste Kapitel vin meiner Geschichte. Es kommen noch mehr. Mal sehen, wann ich die nächste reinsetze. Vieleicht interissiert sich ja einer dafür, ich glaubs ja eher nicht, aber mal sehen. Bin ja mal gespannt wie es ausgeht. Reviewt mir bitte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
